Various items can serve as cushioning components for different human body parts. Articles of footwear, athletic apparel, sports equipment, and other components related to athletics often include cushioning components. Furniture and floor mats also have cushioning functions. Manufacturers are interested in ensuring the durability and functioning of these cushioning components throughout their expected useful life, and in testing cushioning components using accurate and efficient methods.